


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, sorry im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really doesn’t want to go to the party, partly because that’s not his scene and partly because it is at Louis Tomlinson's house. AKA long time crush. Seven minutes in heaven can be quite the interesting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is pretty old and only roughly edited so be warned xx

“Niall I seriously don’t want to go to this party”

Harry was currently sitting on his bed with his blonde haired best friend chucking his entire wardrobe at him whilst Liam sat fiddling with his phone on the floor.

“I mean seriously what’s the point? It’s not like we hang with that crowd anyway” So maybe Harry was getting a little desperate not to go but he couldn’t really be blamed.

“Josh invited me and said to bring you guys along so that’s what I’m doing. You just need to calm down and get ready” Niall’s voice came out slightly muffled from inside the wardrobe he continued to dig through until he came out triumphant.

“No” was Harry’s only response to the tight black jeans Niall was holding toward him. That had been shoved to the bottom for reason after his sister bought them for him a few months ago.

“Come on just try them on; never know you might even impress Louis in these ones”

Harry stiffened slightly at the jibe. That was the problem with this party; it was being held by none other than Louis Tomlinson and his best friend Zayn Malik, the two most popular kids in school. Just about every person with eyes had a crush on either of them, boy or girl, Harry included.

“Just shut up and give them hear” Harry snatched the offending item and a random white shirt from beside him and stalked off towards his en suite, leaving a cheering Niall and an amused Liam behind.

Five minutes later he walked back out again after having the battle of his life to actually get himself into the jeans. Who even invented skinny jeans for boys anyway? He stood for a few seconds by his bed as his friends gave him the once over. It was Niall that broke the silence with a low wolf whistle.

“Not bad, not bad at all Styles” Harry turned to Liam.

“I actually agree with him on this one mate, you look good”

A soft blush crept up on Harry’s cheeks but he chose to ignore it, instead choosing to put on some shoes and grab his phone and wallet.

“Alright so if we are going to do this, then let’s go”

 

 

The drive over was fairly short, both Liam and Niall chatting aimlessly in the front whilst Harry began to freak out silently in the back. His whole cool demeanour fading quickly as they approached the house. You could hear the music from two streets away and it was definitely a popular kid’s party. The actual street was littered with cars and the front of the house itself was already littered with cups and couples making out on the lawn. It was classy to say the least.

“Alright let’s do this lads!” not for the first time that night, Harry began questioning his choice of being friends with Niall.

The Irish boy practically skipped to the front door, being welcomed inside with a round of cheers; perks of being friends with half the football team Harry thinks. Once Liam and Harry had made their way up the steps as well, Liam received a similar greeting. Harry of course, being who he was only got a grunt of approval from some jock that looked just like the rest before he was ignored once again.

Niall had completely disappeared by the time Liam and Harry had made it to the kitchen and it wasn’t long after that that Liam had found a few of his mates from chemistry to hang out with. To his credit he made sure it was perfectly okay with Harry about six hundred times before he left but still.

Completely alcohol free drink hand, he began to make his way through the crowds of people aimlessly. The only people he really knew here had ditched him and it didn’t seem like the right kind of scene to try and make more friends. They had arrived quite late due to Harry’s indecisive way so the party was already in full swing, 95% of the party goers already completely shit-faced. Half the school must have been crammed into the house but Harry was yet to see the owners of it. Not counting it as a blessing or a curse just yet, Harry made his way back towards the lounge room and adjoining kitchen, cursing Niall for making him wear such ridiculous jeans he could hardly move in and himself for picking up such a loose necked shirt, making him show far more of his collarbones than he would ever be comfortable with.

The corner had seemed like a safe option after Harry had re-filled his cup with more coke as all the couches and seats seemed to be used for making out not comfortable seating. It was interesting to just watch for a while though, seeing all these people he knew only by face completely embarrass themselves for everyone to see. Harry also saw a few mobile phone flashes going off so the embarrassment was going to be around for a long time yet.

The annoying pop song playing far too loud suddenly all but disappeared as, who’d have thought, Louis Tomlinson himself stands on a chair by the speakers, drink in hand. Harry tried to ignore the fluttering of his stomach, blaming it on the alcohol he hadn’t even touched.

“All you drunken people in my house, there is going to be a game of seven minutes in heaven down stairs in a few minutes. Please only come if you are willing to kiss anybody and everybody”

The music was suddenly turned back on even louder than before and most people just went back to dancing or doing whatever they were before the interruption. Louis hadn’t sounded drunk at all during his little speech but Harry wondered if he was just good at holding his liquor.

Before he could even think about going down to the basement (he definitely was not going) two hands had grabbed his shoulders and were pushing him in the direction of the stairs, the only tell as to who it was, was the easily recognizable giggle of Niall Horan.

“Lets go play kissy kissy!” make that a very drunk Niall Horan.

There was no real point in arguing so Harry dutifully went down the stairs as directed. Once they reached the bottom only eight or so other people were sitting in a circle, an empty vodka bottle sitting in the middle. Harry recognized Louis and Zayn sitting together next to Eleanor and Perrie; two of the most popular girls in the school. Liam was also sitting in the circle next to Danielle and Amy; two girls that were in his chemistry class. There was another girl who was chatting away with Amy that Harry didn’t recognize but soon realized was someone by the name of Elsie.

Niall took a seat right next to Liam and practically dragged Harry down with him. Not for the first time that evening, he was basically ignored. He began to just fiddle with his shoelaces until he heard someone stand up. He glanced up to see Zayn checking for anyone else coming down the stairs, it didn't appear that way so he sat down again.

“Alright all you people, who wants to go first?” Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of Louis speaking.

His eyes seemed to travel around the small circle as the girls began to giggle and the boys just seemed to grin. He stopped quickly on Harry though, probably trying to remember if he had ever seen him before. Harry watched a slight grin grow across his features before he snapped out of it and handed to bottle to Perrie.

“Why don’t you go first love”

It happened so quickly Harry just assumed he had imagined it.

Perrie grabbed the bottle an after giggling for what seemed like hours, she spun the bottle. Everyones eyes were watching it spin and spin until it finally stopped on Zayn. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the realization but Zayn looked like he couldn’t care less, simply shrugging his shoulders and standing up, moving off towards the cupboard without even glancing at Perrie. She seemed not to notice though as she bounced behind him, eager as anything.

Louis pulled out his phone and started a timer as soon as the door had shut and set it down beside himself. For the first few minutes people just sat talking to each other for a while until a crash was hear from the cupboard and then even more giggling. The group burst into laughter all except for two; Harry and Liam. Harry turned to the other boy to try and gauge his reaction and could only see his cheeks going red and his hands clenching and unclenching.

It seemed Harry wasn’t the only one who had a crush on one of the most popular boys in school.

The timer finally went off and Louis sauntered over to the door, banging twice before pulling it open. A very flushed and smiley Perrie walked out but Zayn seemed to be completely un-phased by the whole thing, simply taking his seat once more with a sly grin towards Louis.

Louis picked Niall to go next and it landed on Amy. Harry had never seen Niall actually look as nervous as he made his way across the room, holding the door open for Amy, who in return was looking just as nervous.

Louis started the timer again before turning to Zayn, clearing ribbing him about what just went down. Harry continued to fiddle with his shoelace, stealing glances at the boy across the circle from him and once again questioning why in the hell he was even at this party, let alone playing this game.

The timer went off and just like before Louis walked over to the cupboard. Niall walked out flushed red with a mile wide grin and Amy couldn’t look anyone in the eye. This game was almost worth it just to see people’s faces.

Once everyone was seated again, Zayn picked up the bottle.

“I reckon it might be your turn Tommo, give it a spin”

Louis simply picked up the bottle and gave it a good spin, sitting back on his hands as it went round and round. Harry hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until it stopped and all the breath was knocked out of him.

No no no no no no no.

It had landed on him. He was fucked. ‘Shit, fuck no, shit, fuck’ was on a constant loop in his head as he dared to look up across the circle. Everyone else seemed to be waiting with baited breath as well, waiting to see what the reaction was going to be.

Louis seemed completely calm however as he slowly rose to his feet.

“The rules were ‘anybody and everybody’ so come on Styles what are you waiting for?”

So he did know his name after all. Harry was kind of shocked into motion as he shakily stood on his feet and followed after Louis. Someone wolf whistled at them but Harry wasn’t sure who, only trying to focus on actually getting his god damn legs to move and get him into that closet.

Up the stairs and out the front door might have been a wiser choice however for once he was inside and the door was shut, he began to truly freak out. Here he was standing in the dark, not three feet away from the boy he had a major crush on, playing some stupid game that meant they were going to kiss.

But of course they weren’t. Louis was straight. Louis was popular. Harry might have been gay but he certainly wasn’t anywhere near Louis’ league at all. They were going to spend the next seven minutes standing in the dark.

Until they weren’t.

Louis’ lips came crashing down on Harry’s and it took him a few seconds to realize what was going on and to actually return the kiss. It was happening. Louis was kissing Harry. Harry was kissing Louis. About a million bombs ad fireworks were going off in Harry’s head as he felt Louis’ arms come to rest around his neck, his fingers burying deep in the soft curls.

It was an innocent kiss to begin with, the simple slide of their lips together. Harry somehow found the courage to place his hands tentatively only Louis’ hips, pulling him slightly closer so their bodies were fully touching.

Louis seemed to take this as approval and slid his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry complied and soon their innocent kiss had turned quite heated. Louis’ hands slipped from around his neck and down his chest, playing with the loose collar around his neck. He pulled back slightly, kissing his way along Harry’s jaw up to his ear. Harry almost whined at the loss.

“Do you think you can come to my party, dressed in those tight fucking jeans and that loose fucking shirt, showing off your collarbones?” Louis whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Harry’s ear.

Now Harry was moaning and Louis was shoving a thigh between his legs, rutting against him slightly.

“It’s not fucking ok Styles and I’ve wanted to do this since you walked into my house”

Harry threw his head back against the wall and left anther moan fall past his lips as Louis began sucking down his neck. Once he found the pulse point he began to suck and bite gently, surely causing a huge love bite, right where everyone would be able to see it. Harry was practically half-hard in his jeans but if there was any doubt it was gone was Louis began palming him through the material. Lips were soon on his again and this time it started messy and heated.

All too soon there was a banging on the door an Louis pulled away instantly.

“Looks like we will just have to wait till next time to solve your little problem then”

The door was opened then, letting the light in and letting Harry see the small smirk that graced the older boys puffy and kissed red lips. He looked down to realize that yes, he did seem to be having quite the problem although his jeans were hiding it quite well. He tried to picture anything to will it down but realized he was going to have to follow Louis back out there, huge love bite and boner on full show.

Niall was the first to crack up laughing as both boys walked back over the circle, well Louis walked and Harry shuffled. The girls all seemed to giggle simultaneously before turning to whisper to each other. Zayn seemed slightly confused by it all and Liam just looked plain shocked. Harry could sympathize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
